Technical Field
At least one aspect in accord with the embodiments disclosed herein relates generally to apparatus and processes for monitoring physical infrastructure, and more specifically, to apparatus and processes directed to aggregation of alarms.
Discussion
Supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems are industrial control systems that provide for efficient monitoring of large scale industrial processes, infrastructure processes, or facility processes. Similarly, data center monitoring systems provide for efficient monitoring of large scale computing environments. Building management systems control and conserve resources consumed by the operation of subsystems within buildings and other structures. Conventional monitoring systems such as these include sensors that monitor the operating environment of the physical infrastructure and, in some cases, the operational status of individual pieces of equipment. Under some configurations, these sensors report operational information to a centralized system that analyzes the operational information and generates any warranted alarms. Alarms are customarily reported to personnel charged with maximizing the uptime of infrastructure equipment.